Honest Trailer - Furious 7
Furious 7 is the 118th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Dan Murrell', Erica Russell '''and Andy Signore. It parodies the seventh film in the Fast and the Furious franchise, Furious 7 (2015). It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on September 15, 2015, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 5 minutes 43 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 6.5 million times [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0sEN3hj4orE '''Watch Honest Trailers - Furious 7 on YouTube'] "Experience some of the most over-the-top set pieces of the year, like this awesome car skydiving sequence; then it raises the bar with this incredible skyscraper jump scene; then watch their budget run out before the finale, which is basically a generic car chase while two gorillas hit each other with sticks in a parking lot." '~ Honest Trailers - Furious 7 Script You've seen it with the "the's" (The Fast and the Furious), you've seen it without the "the's" (Fast & Furious), with just the "fast" (Fast Five), and with '2's where the "the's" should be (2 Fast 2 Furious). Now, prepare for the latest mix of F-words and numbers in Furious 7. Awww, that's so boring. Can we use the Japanese title? (shows the film's Japanese title) Wild Speed: Sky Mission. Way better. After six Fast & Furiouses, you thought they were done, because they more or less kept saying they were done; but now they're back for one last ride...again, which is, at the bare minimum, their next-to-last ride (shows a promo for the eighth Fast and Furious film), but after that ride, they've gotta be done riding, right? I mean, where are they gonna go next, space? Roman: First a tank, then the plane. Now we got a spaceship? I would totally watch that. What began as Point Break with cars has been spun-off, rebooted, turned into a heist film, and jacked up on steroids. Now, they're really stretching to find new things to jump a car out of, in a franchise that's completely ditched its street racing roots, but still remains as committed as ever to booty (shows clips of women's butts). An assassin (Shaw) is hunting down our heroes one by one. Now, Dom's crew must find a hacker who can help them find a thing that can help them find the assassin, who's hunting them down anyway, making you wonder why they bother since he literally shows up everywhere they go. Experience some of the most over-the-top set pieces of the year, like this awesome car skydiving sequence; then it raises the bar with this incredible skyscraper jump scene; then watch their budget run out before the finale, which is basically a generic car chase while two gorillas (Dom and Shaw) hit each other with sticks in a parking lot. So hit the streets once again with Dominic Toretto, master of the dramatic over-the-shoulder turn-around, who's so Italian, he wore a tank top to his own wedding. He's the man with the plan, even if the plan is incredibly stupid, like driving head first into a car, driving head first off a cliff, driving head first into a car...again, or driving head first off a parking garage. You'll begin to wonder if it was repeated head trauma that gave him his trademark mumble-growl (shows clips of Dom speaking incomprehensibly). So experience the latest in a franchise so dumb, its chronological order is one (The Fast and the Furious), two (2 Fast 2 Furious), four (Fast & Furious), five (Fast Five), six (Fast & Furious 6), three (The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift), seven (Furious 7), full of dumb moments like this (shows Hobbs breaking his arm out of a cast) and this (shows Shaw standing on a slowly crumbling parking garage), then had you really worried about how they'd handle the death of Paul Walker, yet, against all odds, made a tasteful, heartfelt, and emotionally powerful goodbye (shows Brian driving by Dom and smiling, followed by the dedication "For Paul"). Wow, I honestly never expected a Fast & Furious movie to make me cry. That was really well-done. So, this is an awkward transition, but who's ready for some car puns? Starring Michelle Roadriguez (Michelle Rodriguez as Letty Ortiz), Honda Rousey (Ronda Rousey as Kara), Tyregrease Gibson (Tyrese Gibson as Roman Pierce), Ludacruise (Chris Bridges as Tej Parker), Racin' Statham (Jason Statham as Deckard Shaw), Jordana Vroomster (Jordana Brewster as Mia Toretto), Lucas Blacktop (Lucas Black as Sean Boswell), Drivon Honksu (Djimon Hounsou as Mose Jakande), Kurb Russell (Kurt Russell as Mr. Nobody), Lane "The Rock" Johnson (Dwayne Johnson as Luke Hobbs), and Vin Diesel (as Dom Toretto). That's just his name; that's not a pun. for Furious 7 - Car Wars: Episode VII. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Car Wars: Episode VII We couldn't decide which ending we liked better for this trailer, so here are all three. Ending #1 Remember in the trailer when Rock beat up Statham, flexed out of a cast, and shot that drone? 'Cause that's everything he does in the movie. Come on! You've got The Rock! Use him, for crying out loud! Ending #2 It's really nice how racially diverse this movie is without calling a bunch of attention to itself. Dom: Race wars, we invented it. Aw, never mind. Ending #3 Shaw: See, you and me? We're from different worlds. Hey, you stole that from Hootie & the Blowfish. (shows Darius Rucker singing a similar line from "Only Wanna Be With You") Trivia * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for a few other entries in the Fast and Furious franchise, including Tokyo Drift,''' Fast Five ''and'' Fate of the Furious.'' * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Furious 7 ''has a 98.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Geeks of Doom wrote that they "cackled out loud with glee" while watching the Honest Trailer, and called it "my favorite Honest Trailer of all time." Slash Film said the Honest trailer was "spot-on," and also noted "this Honest Trailer perfectly points out that the first installment of this action franchise is absolutely nothing but Point Break with cars." In the same article, Slash Film wrote "normally these Honest Trailers are just full of jokes at the expense of the movie in question, though sometimes those jabs also come with compliments like with the recent Mad Max: Fury Road installment. But this one actually taught me something as well, because I learned that the title for '''''Furious 7 in Japan was Wild Speed: Sky Mission." CinemaBlend also appreciated the Honest Trailer for revealing the Japanese title of the film, and for pointing out the franchise's repetitious 'one last ride' plot. Slate remarked that "the trailer is less a mockery (although implying that Vin Diesel's mumble-growl is caused by his character’s head trauma is a pretty low blow) and more a celebration of just how big, dumb, and yet charmingly enduring the Fast and Furious franchise has become." Movie Fone praised Screen Junkies for taking a "brief break from its "Car Wars: Episode VII" snark to offer a classy kudos to the film on how they honored Paul Walker." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Erica Russell & Andy Signore Edited by Anthony Falleroni and Dan Murrell External links * The Furious 7 Honest Trailer Points Out Some Serious Problems '- CinemaBlend article * 'Relive the “Last Ride” of America’s Favorite Action Franchise in the Honest Trailer for Furious 7 '- Slate article * '‘Furious 7’ Honest Trailer: How Long Have We Been Doing This? '- Slash Film article * 'Furious 7 Finally Gets a Hilarious Honest Trailer: Watch Now! '- E! Online article * 'The 'Furious 7' Honest Trailer Spares No One (Except Paul Walker) '- MovieFone article * 'Honest Trailer: ‘The Furious 7 (Video) - Geeks of Doom article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:Action Category:2010s Category:Franchises Category:James Wan Category:Season 5 Category:Universal Pictures